Freedom of the first
by Mr. Matrona
Summary: Scarlett is a young girl who after receiving her hunter's license, is on her way to help the village of Moga. Little does she know how much danger she's in but hey, Logan's there to protect her right? Rewrite of Monster Hunter Tri's story with the elements of other games and modern day issues thrown in.


** Hello everyone, my name is . This is my first story and I decided to write it about monster hunter tri, a game that I personally loved in terms of gameplay but always lacked a lot story wise. So, the idea here is to novelize it a bit with different twists, and interesting characters. Constructive critiscm is always nice and I do hope you enjoy**

** Disclaimer: Mr. Matrona does not own anything except his body but not his soul. He sold that for a candy bar some time ago.**

* * *

"Are you ready to do this mastah," I said with great enthusiasm, skipping around the boat as we neared land.

"Yes Scarlett, I'm ready," my grumpy old master said. "You're awful excited. I can tell because you asked me that question 17 times during the boat ride," he pointed out, annoyed with my bickering.

"But this is it; I get to go do my own hunts, maybe save a village too. Ahhh, this'll be great," I exclaimed. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Scarlett Tearson. I'm currently twenty-two years old, and recently got my hunters license thanks to my old coot of a master. I'm around 5'9" in height with light brown skin and (weirdly enough) hair that isn't scarlet but a brownish red.

My master's name is Logan Vathia. He's TALL. As in 6'5" tall. He's also old, like, gray hair and rough mustache old, or did I already mention that. He's got a scar across his left eye too. I asked him his age once and he replied with an "old enough to be your master." Hmph. He can be such a flame sac at times. He's also dark. Very dark. On his own made up scale, he says he's about 50% dark chocolate, whatever that means.

He also has a few quirks that I think I should mention; he has this pitch black long sword that he refuses to use, even in the direst of situations, and occasionally, before he leaves on a hunt, he prays to this sword and mentions someone by the name of Niriad. I asked him about this and just tells me he's an old friend who's been gone for a while, and will return soon. To go along with this, he also always wears this red royal ludroth armor, with red frills instead of the traditional white. I never bothered to ask him about this, since I figured I'd get another cryptic answer.

Speaking of weapons I should probably tell you what I use. I used to use the great sword, but it was too slow and heavy for me. Then I wanted to try dual blades but master wouldn't let me, something about how annoying a death of a thousand paper cuts must be, and I didn't use the longsword because of the damn sheathe. I got stuck in a rut because I couldn't decide. I eventually decided to stay with the great sword and eventually got my hunter's license with it. That was when my master gave me the ultimate surprise.

He told me that with his influence and contacts, he was able to get his hands on a new experimental weapon that he thought I might like. It was called the switch axe and I must tell you that it was love at first sight. I thanked him right on the spot for the wonderful graduation gift and for once, he smiled a real genuine smile. Ahhh, such a wonderful moment.

It wasn't long before I got a request from a village called Moga to take care of a problem that needed solving. The pay was small, so master and I figured that task would be easy and a good experience for me. They also agreed to pay for the boat ride to their village. The Guild also has a very small setup there apparently, and they want some hunters to get a lay on what the land is like there.

So now we're on a boat to Moga Village to go stake out a few new hunting grounds and see about that problem the village is having. Shouldn't be too difficult so all-in-all, I think this has the makings of a great adventure.

* * *

After a few hours, we finally landed at Moga Village, having to wake master up (roughly of course) when we got there. It was a small and quaint village, resting entirely on top of water. There was also a nice sea breeze always blowing. Seemed like a nice place to settle down if the time ever came.

I got off the boat and looked around a little more while master was trying to come to terms with the fact that he wasn't dreaming anyomor (and the fact that he was quite wet), noticing that there weren't really all that many people, around 30 to 40 I'd say. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, immediately tensing up before I looked behind me.

"Hey kid. What's up," exclaimed the man in question

I turned around and observed the man in question. He was old, a little flabby though underneath you could tell that he used to have a lot of muscle. He had thin graying hair that fell to his elbows, and was smoking a pipe filled with felvine.

"Nothing much good sir. I'm the new hunter the guild sent, may I assume you are the village elder," I choked out through all the felvine smoke.

"Yup, that's me, but please don't call me sir. Makes me feel old." At that remark he burst out laughing at his own joke. "Come on follow me, the village has been hankering to meet you. By the way, is god to assume that the angry old guy behind you is your master"

At that I slowly turned my head, and sure enough there master was with annoyed look on his face and water dripping from his hair.

"Of all the ways you could have woken me up Scarlett, you had to do this," gesturing to his hair.

"Hey would you look at that, everyone's gathered in the center of the village for us, why don't we go greet them hmm," I said running away down a bride to the center of town. All he could do was manage an exasperated groan and mumble before following me.

When I reached the center of town, I realized that my earlier census ways way wrong, and not as in to low, but too high. There were about 15 people there at maximum. Ok, let me count them off: 3 young women who could be sisters, a wyverian, an agent of the guild, 2 kids, the elder, a big black woman, and 6 men around 20- 25 years old. Yup, exactly 15.

The elder got everyone's attention by banging his hand on the wall behind him before speaking.

"Citizens of Moga Village, our request has been answered," he boomed loudly, at which the crowd cheered. "These are hunters from the guild, and I've heard that one is quite famous, please, you two, could you give us your names."

"My name is Scarlett Tearson," I said with confidence, the crowd looking a little impressed.

"And my name is Logan Vathia," master said gruffly at which there were audible gasp of surprise and excitement emanating from the crowd.

"Oho, they decided to send a real celebrity down here huh, Mr. Vathia," the elder said in amusement.

"I would prefer Logan just fine, no need to be formal. And personally, I'm as much a celebrity as the next hunter," master replied.

"Yes but you know what they say, people choose their heroes," the elder rebutted, and then laughed before straightening up. "I suppose you'd like to know what are problem is correct," he asked in a serious yet whimsical tone of voice.

"Yes, as that would be very helpful," I said, not realizing how rude that sounded.

"Girls got a sharp tongue eh, but I understand her impatience, I've stalled for much too long. You see, Moga Village is on the verge of sinking to the briny depths of the see. Not because of the architecture, no this village was built to last. If not, we'd be dead by now. No, the real problem is these earthquakes we've been having. At first, we thought it was just nature taking its course, but then, as they became more and more frequent, we've started growing suspicious that they weren't all natural as they seemed to be. Around this time, we started noticing this giant, blue leviathan of monster that just so happened to start showing up during the earthquakes. The lagiacrus. That's what we think is causing these earthquakes, and we need you to kill it," he said, a slight amount of fear in his voice when he mentioned the beast's name.

"Wait," my master interrupted, "A hunt of this caliber would be worth much more than what you posted then, what with the way you described it."

"Yes, we know," the elder replied sadly. "We aren't a very rich village, and you can see that just by our population. We scraped together as much as we could towards this. I've nothing left but the change in my piggy bank. Please, you've got to help us."

Master sat there in thought. I felt sorry for the village, and sincerely wanted to help, but the lagiacrus just seemed out of my league.

As I was thinking, master turned to me and said, "We came here because you wanted to get better as a hunter, which means you have to decide this village's fate. A true hunter doesn't do everything for money"

I nodded and told that I would genuinely like to help the village with their problem.

"Alright," he said, obviously happy with my answer. He always put the needs of his client ahead of the monetary reward. "Ok, we have an answer," he told the elder. "The lagiacrus will be taken care of, but only on one condition. Scarlett will be the one to fell the beast."

The elder looked like someone was giving him a million zenny.

"Yes. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," he cried in disbelief.

"Don't thank us yet," master warned. "She isn't ready to fight a beast of that caliber yet. She'll need training first." He turned toward the guild girl and asked, "Can you get the guild to send me a lot of quest to get her started."

"Of course," she said in a bubbly tone, an obvious optimistic.

"Good. Now then, how often have these earthquakes happen?"

"About once every 3 months," the elder replied, tears of joy still in his eyes.

"And how many more do you think the village can withstand?"

The elder thought for a moment before saying, "3 at the most"

"Then she has 9 months to get ready."

The crowd cheered at this statement, relieved at the fact that they had a hope of keeping their village.

"Thank you for this Logan, and you too Scarlett," the elder said, speaking for the crowd in a way.

"It's no problem at all," I said, a little nervous at the fact that the fate of this entire village, men, women, and children, rest in my hands.

** Well that was a lot for a first chapter, or at least quite a bit more than the original. just wanted to point out a few references and things down here for some extra kknowledge and influence (that was worded wrong)**

** 1. For the look of Logan's mustache, just use old snakes mustache but more unkempt.**

** 2. The "chocolate scale" is a joke among me and my friends about how I describe my and other black people's skin color, please don't take offence**

** 3. The praying and disuse of the long sword is a reference to Angeal Hewley of Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core  
**

** 4. I do hate dual swords and the death of a thousand paper cuts is a tvtropes trope involving something dying with a lot of tiny little hits**

** 5. The switch axes that are used will be from Monster Hunter Tri, and maybe one from Monster Hunter the 3****rd**** Portable. Same with long swords and other weapons  
**


End file.
